Doctor Who: The Ressurection Saga
Doctor: The Thirteenth and Fourteenth Doctor Companions: Dani (Leaves), Captain Jack Harkness(Part 2 onwards), Martha Jones (Parts 2 and 3 only), Mickey Smith(Parts 2 and 3 only), Rose Tyler (Reference only) Enemies: The Cybermen, The Daleks, The Master Key plot points: Part 1: The Doctor and Dani land on mid twenty first century Earth They encounter the Cybermen The Doctor defeats the Cybermen but not before dicovering a single Dalek The Doctor and Dani return to the TARDIS where the Doctor begins to track the Dalek's point of origin. Part 2: The Doctor finds where the Dalek came from and can't believe it- a ressurected Gallifrey! Him and Dani encounter the time lord's new president- The Master. The Master imprisons The Doctor and Dani and torments the Doctor with the knowledge that his plan will destroy the whole of time and space except for Gallifrey and that everyone he knows and loves will die. The Doctor and Dani escape using the Doctor's new micro sonic screwdriver They go to twenty first century Earth so that the Doctor can get Jack's vortex manipulator- he has Jack and the Torchwood team (including Mickey and Martha) come with him in the TARDIS, the only safe place besides Gallifrey The Doctor and Jack argue about who will go into the vortex, with Jack eventually asking the Doctor if he can regenerate if he fails. The Doctor doesn't answer The Doctor goes into the Vortex to disarm the temporal causality bomb He faisl to disarm it and absorbs the causality wave, resulting in a temporal causality loop, returning to him 12 regenerations but proving fatal in the process. He works out that it was because of that that Gallifrey was back. The Doctor Regenerates. Part 3: The Doctor returns Mickey, Martha, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones and Dani to the Torchwood hub, giving Dani Jack's vortex manipulator so she can rejoin him when it's safe. The Doctor and Jack are captured by Cybermen on Gallifrey They are imprisoned and interrogated by a Dalek. The new Doctor is very flippant with it and it exterminates Jack. The Doctor and Jack escape They are faced down by an army of Cybermen The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to simply turn off their vision Dani comes and gives Jack and The Doctor the Cybermen guns from "Doomsday" Dani tells the Doctor she loves him and he goes to say it back before he sends her home, mirroring his and Rose's interaction on Bad Wolf Bay. Jack asks him if he meant it and The Doctor replies he just needed to keep her talking. The Doctor and Jack modify the guns to be able to kill Daleks and Cybermen. They destroy the Army of Cybermen and procede to the citadel. Part 4: The Doctor and Jack storm the capitol and kill several Daleks along the way. The Doctor confronts the Master and a sword fight ensues in the main time lord court room. The Doctor and the Master's fight continues into the MAster's office. Dani returns and is stabbed by the Master. The Doctor Kisses her and transfers just enough cellular energy left over from his regeneration to heal her. She procedes to the room the Master fled to and stabs him. The Master regenerates but escapes before the Doctor sees his new face. Dani begins to collapse from the strain of the energy in her body. The Doctor puts her into a stasis chamber on Gallifrey until he can find a way to heal her. The Doctor returns Jack home. He continues his travels alone. Notes: The Doctor remembers the events of "Doomsday" when he sees the army of Cybermen Martha Jones tries to stop the Doctor going to disarm the bomb but he teleports into the Time Vortex before she can. This marks the Doctor's thirteenth regeneration. As it is due to a form of radiation poisoning, it is similar to how his Third incarnation regenerated and how his twelth did. It also bears some similarities to his Ninth regeneration as he is overloaded with energy. This is Dani's last adventure with the Doctor and her most active one since joining him several stories before. This is the Master's first appearance since the Doctor imprisoned him while the Doctor was in his Eleventh incarnation This is the only time the thirteenth Doctor encounters the Daleks and the third time he encounters the Cybermen. The Doctor references events from "The Parting of the ways" when talking to Dani at the end of part one and mentions Rose for the first time since he met her and the meta crisis Doctor following his twelth regeneration. This is the first time the Doctor uses his micro sonic screwdriver The Doctor's causing the recreation of Gallifrey is a paradox as he got there before he had done it. Category:Stories featuring Jack Harkness Category:Multi-Doctor stories Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Daleks